Daddy Lecter
by McCluckin
Summary: Abigail Hobbs needs a new father figure, Dr. Hannibal Lecter is quick to give her what she needs. A friendly therapy session turns into a steamy romance. Daddy Lecter really needs to discipline Abigail with no father around she turns into a naughty girl. WARNING: Major sexual content Great for girls with Daddy issues
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abigail fidgets in the waiting room chair. She always hated therapy and never agreed with it but she was forced here by Dr. Bloom believing that Dr. Lecter would make a better match. Abigail never did get along with women. She was not close to her mom so she did not relate with them. "Miss Hobbs?" A tall and sun-tanned man came out of the office. He was very handsome yet there was something mysterious to him. He had dark features; his high cheek bones gave his maroon eyes an aphotic look to them. And his mouth curved up at the corner in a sinister grin. Abigail fidgeted some more, she never had seen an older man quite like this. He was well dressed in a red and beige 3-piece suit and Italian leather shoes. She couldn't believe that she had to sit and pour her feelings out to man she couldn't even stop staring at. She eventually found the effort to get to her feet and smile. "Good evening! May you come in?" Abigail made her way to the door and she felt his hand burn on her back as she made her way in. "You may have a seat or if it pleases you, you may lay down on my couch. Whatever makes you more comfortable." Abigail really needed to lie down after that encounter. As she lay down on the tough leather couch she turned her head towards Dr. Lecter. She caught her breath and inhaled slowly and exhaled slowly. _'Just one hour'_, she thought to herself. "My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter; you may call me that, or Dr. Lecter. I like to keep things formal and non-personal. If that is ok with you?" Abigail slowly nodded her head; she could see why he liked to keep things formal just by his appearance. "Great! So Miss Hobbs do you know why you are here today?" Dr. Lecter asked hastily. "I'm here because you were referred by my previous psychiatrist, Dr. Bloom." Abigail answered. Dr. Lecter smiled, and laughed in a strange curious way, "Yes, I thought it was quite humorous because I've never I had a young woman referred to me before. Usually girls can relate with women more. Why do you think you relate more to men?" Abigail inhaled again "My father…I….I was extremely close to him. So I guess I can open up to men more. I guess I'm a daddy's girl" Abigail giggled at her statement. "I see." Dr. Lecter smiled " I'm sincerely sorry for your lose, Miss Hobbs, I hope that I can help you in any way you need." Abigail smiled at the thought of Dr. Lecter being her father and then quickly dismissed it. "Now Miss Hobbs, would you say you have what people like to call 'Daddy Issues'?" Abigail pondered at the thought, she never thought of that before, but ever since her father died she did find herself drawing closer to older men; especially around their forties. "I guess I could have those issues, I never really thought about it." Dr. Lecter smiled. Abigail couldn't exactly point it out but there was something about him that made a tingly feeling down her spine and made her blush in her cheeks and made her warm all over. She smiled back in a curious manner. "I'm smiling, Miss Hobbs, because I feel like I can be that one thing you need. You need a father figure and I need company. So for one hour every day, we will be whatever the other person needs. What do you say, Miss Abigail Hobbs?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abigail stared at Dr. Lecter with fiery eyes, filled with lust. She knew exactly what she wanted to use this handsome older man for, but how could she put it across without seeming desperate. She wanted to act like a formal lady but every nerve in her body was telling her to prance. "So, Miss Hobbs? What do you say?" Dr. Lecter asked again. Abigail immediately nodded her head "I agree. A father figure would be nice." She caught herself with this ridiculous grin on her face. "OK then Miss Hobbs. That is all we have time for today. Get a good night's rest and I will see you tomorrow evening." "Good night Dr. Lecter."

It was not a good night for Abigail. She lay in her bed, tossing and turning; she couldn't stop thinking about Dr. Lecter and his handsome and dark features. She felt herself getting aroused. She never has had these thoughts before especially over a man who was triple her age! She eventually fell into a deep and dream-filled sleep… Abigail was in a dark room, she couldn't make out any of the features, but one. She saw a tall dark figure sitting on a desk. He had a sinister smile on his face. "Good evening Miss Hobbs" the tall figure said. "Come closer so I can see you" Abigail moved close to the figure and realized it was Dr. Lecter. She made a sharp inhale. He was breath takingly sexy in his custom suit and his hair slicked back. She took a few baby steps towards him. Abigail was then close enough to where Dr. Lecter grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him. He smelled like musk, cologne, and after shave. It was divine. He rubbed her backside slowly and without knowing she let out a soft moan. "You see, Abigail you have been very bad and with no father around there is no one to punish you. You need to be punished." She let out another soft moan. Hannibal got up, turned Abigail around and pushed her over the desk. The mahogany desk was cool on her face. She tried to look up at him but he held her head to the desk. Her breathing got faster. In one swift move he pulled down her jeans and rubbed her backside again. This time more bare, she could feel herself getting aroused. She could feel her pulse increase. He pulled her panties down. "A very bad girl indeed" he grinned. He pulled his hand back and with one force blow she awoke with an orgasmic scream. Abigail glanced at the clock, it was 3am. She sighed and laid back down on her pillow. She did not fall back asleep. For the rest of the day, all Abigail could think about was her session with Dr. Lecter. Even though she didn't get much sleep and she had dark circles under her eyes it wasn't going to stop her from seeing this man. This strange man that made her feel significant and titillating. Finally it was 6pm and she waited outside his office. She was staring at the clock counting the seconds. He appeared in the doorway "Well hello Miss Hobbs!" "I would prefer Abigail." Abigail requested "I just would feel more comfortable that way. I hope you understand." Abigail put her head down. It was a bold move but it was the first step to make things more personal between them. "Of course Abigail. I do prefer to keep things formal but you pay me and I can do anything to make things more comfortable for you. In fact you may call me Hannibal if you would like." Abigail smiled at this. Her plan was working.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now that we are closer and more acquainted should we begin for today?" Hannibal smiled back at Abigail. Abigail nodded and went to lie on the couch. Hannibal sat next to her, maybe a little too close for doctor and patient but then again Abigail was thinking about much more than sitting at a close distant. Abigail could smell his cologne, she couldn't quite put her finger on how it smells but it was masculine and it only drew her closer. She stared into his eyes and admired once again all of his features. "Abigail, you don't look like you got much sleep last night." Hannibal noticed the circles under her eyes. Abigail blushed a deep red, thinking about her dream. "Yeah…um…I was having this dream and when I woke up I couldn't go back to sleep." Abigail blushed an even deeper red. Hannibal looked at Abigail in a curious manner, "Would you like to share your dream with me? I could probably help you figure out why you are having them and then maybe you could get some sleep." Abigail stared at him with big eyes, "I don't think that's a good idea..." "Abigail, as your psychiatrist I must insist you tell me. It could help me understand what goes on in your mind more." Abigail stared down at her feet and twiddled her thumbs. She didn't know how to explain her erotic dream without coming off too strong. But maybe if she did tell him he would become aroused just as she. But Abigail didn't have a choice; she had to tell him, he insisted. Abigail took a deep breath, "Well you see doctor…I was actually here in your office. And you were sitting on the desk over there." Abigail nodded towards his mahogany desk. "And you told me to come closer. You said that I was…um excuse myself I cannot help what I dream. You said that I was a bad girl and that I needed to be punished." Abigail cleared her throat and continued. "You said that since I didn't have a father, that I needed someone to punish me." Abigail couldn't bear to look at him. She could hear him get up, but she still didn't look. "Look at me Abigail." Abigail slowly looked up at him. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Miss Hobbs. You just look at me as a father figure because I'm probably the only older male figure in your life. Your mind attached to that and you found comfort in it. Correct?" Abigail nodded her head, "I guess so. But there was more to it then you just posing as my father. The dream was also… sexual." Hannibal stared at Abigail for what felt like a century. Finally Hannibal found his voice, "I see Miss Hobbs." Hannibal walked closer to her, until he was standing over her. "So how does this dream make you feel?" Abigail stared into his dark maroon eyes. "Well, it makes me feel somewhat uncomfortable but at the same time safe and… aroused." Hannibal smiled that sinister smile "Hmmm, so Abigail you find me attractive, in THAT kind of way?" "With all due respect Doctor Lecter, I find you attractive in every kind of way." Abigail blushed again. She looked up at Hannibal and he was standing over her. He knelt down to one knee to where she was laying. He looked into her big blue eyes and said "Oh, Miss Hobbs, you've been very bad indeed." Hannibal smiled that sinister smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Abigail's pulse raced. She had no clue what would happen next but she braced herself for whatever was to come. As Hannibal stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity it pierced something deep within side her that she never felt before. This was more than just her issues; this was something profound, fathomless…sadistic even? No. Abigail did not care. She was feeling things that have never been metaphorically touched before now.

Hannibal leaned in close. She felt his hot breath on her, and noticed a dark yearning in his eyes. Abigail thought to herself '_It's now or never._' She then forced her lips upon his but before she could make another move, he gently pushed her away. Her face blushed a deeper red because she was now mortified. "Did I do something wrong?" Abigail said as she lowered her eyes to the floor, too embarrassed to look Hannibal in his eyes. He lifted her chin to meet his eyes, and to her surprise she found that smile. "Of course not," he said in a reassuring voice. "But this is not how we will handle things. You will go by my rules or this will not work. Do you understand Miss Hobbs?"

Abigail was scared by what this meant but she nodded her head slowly anyways because abiding by his rules was better than no Hannibal at all. "First and foremost," he began in a serious tone. "You must understand that this has to be strictly confidential! I could lose my license if the wrong people found out about this." Abigail was beginning to understand how serious this was and what Hannibal was risking for her and it made her feel special for once in her life. Hannibal continued, "You also need to understand that I am not the kind of person who does the romantic things, like cuddling or too much kissing. As we go along I will tell you what to do and you must follow my strict orders or, like I said before, this will not work. If you are ever in pain or need me to stop, just tell me so and I will do so. You may call me whatever you like inside this office, but if we are in the presents of another you will refer to me only as Dr. Lecter. Do you accept these rules and guidelines?"

Abigail looked at him with curious eyes and then she put on a sadistic smile, much like Hannibal's. She nodded her head. "I accept."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Please, Miss Hobbs, remove all of your clothing except the under garments and then go kneel by my desk." "Yes sir" Abigail murmured. As she went to remove her clothing she watched him stare at her, eyes burning through her almost. She breathed heavily with every buttoned she un-did on her blouse. Hannibal smiled at her noticing her nervous expression. Her blouse was off, the office was cold, she gave a slight shiver and she could feel the hair on her arms and neck standing straight up. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off. She turned around and walked towards that well known mahogany desk. She kneeled on the floor next to it. Hannibal walked over and slowly removed his jacket, then slowly unbuttoned his vest, then loosened his tie in an erotic kind of way. Abigail now had a love for three piece suits. Hannibal then removed his belt, more gradual then his other garments.

Abigail's heart was pounding; she could not hear anything except the slow agonizing sound of the leather belt moving across the fabric and through the loops. His footsteps were almost synchronized with her beating heart. His tie was loosened, first three buttons unbuttoned, and belt held tightly in his hand. He walked with confidence and lust. "Stand up." Hannibal commanded when he finally reached her. She stood has she was told. "Put your hands behind your back, turn around, and bend over the desk." Abigail turned around slowly and bent over.

This was just like her dream, she couldn't believe it. The desk even had the same coolness to it. She could hear Hannibal slipping out of his tie. Then swiftly he tied her hands with the tie. "Can you move?" Hannibal asked in a dark voice. Abigail wiggled her hands but couldn't get out of the tie. "Good" Hannibal remarked. "Now Miss Hobbs, you can't make any noise, we don't want my reception hearing. If you scream I will have to resort to other things to keep you quiet. Understand Miss Hobbs?" Abigail nodded more quickly now anxious for what was about to come.

Abigail was in a panting frenzy. Hannibal slowly rubbed her backside she could feel every detail in his hand through her under wear. He had large hands….like her father. She could feel every nerve in her body on edge; burning at every touch. Hannibal rolled her underwear down her legs and surprisingly tied her ankles with it. She was bent over his desk with her hands tied with his tie behind her back and her ankles tied together with her own lacey underwear. Hannibal was now rubbing her bare back side, every now and then grazing her aroused genitals. She let out a soft moan. Abigail then felt cool leather from Hannibal's belt graze her backside. Then the leather left her skin for a split second and then with a quick loud smack it came back down on her bottom. It was like every nerve on her bottom stung with pleasure. She stifled a yelp. Hannibal then rubbed the area with the belt again and lifted and came down, this time harder than the first. She couldn't keep quiet this time and let out a minor scream. "Shhhhh my dear" Hannibal said quietly. "We wouldn't want to attract attention."

Abigail's eyes started to water. She braced herself for another hit but it didn't come. She shifted a bit and then realized why her ankles were tied together. Everything was so close… so tight. She heard Hannibal shift behind her, and then heard the zipper on his pants. 'Oh no' She thought to herself. 'This is it.' There was a long pause, then she felt his hands rub clitoris, and again let out a soft moan. _She must remember to keep quiet! _Abigail wasn't experienced when it came to sex. She's only slept with one guy, a distant boyfriend who she barely thinks about anymore. This was much different, more confident, and smoother. There was not word that could describe it. She knotted her fingers together, waiting for it to happen.

Hannibal rubbed the outside of her with his large endowment, _VERY LARGE INDEED. _Abigail's heart was pounding and she bit the bottom of her lip so hard that she could taste salt and rust of her blood. Then with a quick thrust he filled her. She couldn't reserve herself, and let out a louder scream. Hannibal quickly threw his hand around her mouth, "What did I say about keeping quiet, Miss Hobbs?" Her lips trembled against his hand, anxious for him to keep moving. "P..p…pl..please" Abigail stuttered through his fingers. She could see that smile he was probably making, dark, sadistic, sinister smile. Hannibal continued on, filling her, deeper, harder; filled with pleasure. She moaned on his hand, and took a sharp breath when he increased in speed. He smelt like brand new suede and imported cologne.

Hannibal pushed harder, sliding in and out between her pressed together legs. The desk started to make noise now scrapping against the hard wood floors. The sounds of flesh hitting mahogany…flesh hitting flesh. Hannibal, now noticing the noise, grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, making the feeling deeper. He let out a moan of himself and Abigail was dying to see the satisfactory look on his face. He pressed in harder and faster, Abigail could barely stand it anymore. She felt an oncoming feeling and started to moan louder. "You must ask." Hannibal demanded. Abigail thought about it for a minute and then realized what he was asking. "May I please come….May I please come Dr. Lecter?"

"No. Not yet." Hannibal commanded. "I will tell you when." Abigail bit her lip harder trying to contain the feeling. He wasn't stopping, wasn't slowing down, this was becoming very difficult. She had to, but she couldn't, the feeling finally overwhelmed her and gave into pleasure with a stifled scream. She lay on the desk for a few seconds, panting, praying that he didn't notice. Abigail felt his hand graze over bottom, "Oh no Miss Hobbs… that will not do."


End file.
